wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Zandoli
zandoli's profile she / her - sky / sea / rain - pan - artist / astronomer a sky/sea/rain hybrid who i got from wolves twin adoption center. female dragonet with no complete ideas,,, concepts are below. appearance operation vaporwave * crimson scales with whorls of sea blues, deep green eyes like that of a forest and flame red horns, looks sorta like a skywing with some luminous patterns and a ruff. so just a weird-looking skywing * can't change color of her scales, zandoli has,,, feathered wings,,, trying a bit of headcanon?? skywings are based off birds. * snake greens and scarlets on wings, scaled talons with a light maroon underbelly, luminous dots are pearly pink-white * horns upon back are just uplifted feathers! crimsons and maroons along with brilliant scarlets whorl together * large ruff of feathers fading from deep reds to pastel reds,,, dotted with glow specks * beak-like snout?? with some fish-like qualities to it?? * ocean blue sail sprouts out from feathered spines, pretty and stuff, has some glow specks on it too like stars * build is small and short, she's not very tall but is flexible and stocky, sharp teeth and bubbly eyes * pouch around chest made out of leather, nicely made and smells lightly of flowers * wings are large and make her body look a bit small, kidna intimidating for the little dragonet, a smile usually remains stuck to her snout, she likes making others happy * little streaks and ribbons of scarlet spread throughout her feathered body * big snout with black near the base, a bit pink, the snout because it looks quite a lot like a beak * white feathers around eyes,,, with slight pink highlights operation jinco * same as operation vaporwave but with more futuristic parts to her? paint stains her sharp black talons, maybe limb enhancers? * visor of light reds upon face and a small saturn earring within right ear * probably has a little robot friend who floats around her and does stuff,,, she's a bird drago * she's more,,, like a bird in operation jinco though, having brilliant scarlet feathers all over her, black scaled legs * wings are huge and feathered that are striped with bright yellows and cobalt blue at the tips, base of feathers are the same color as the rest of her body * some grass green feathers mix in with the yellow, hardly capable of being seen * long tail feathers with blue bases, the same color as the tip of her wings, this trails into scarlet * silver fingerless gloves upon both hind and front legs, tinged with blues and blacks * floppy liddle ears and an overly long scarf that is a deep scarlet red, the ends float away from the main piece, which is cool * calm or friendly smile upon her snout-beak hybrid thing concepts??? may change operation vaporwave * nice man,,, who lives with her dads and twin sister,,, doesn't know who her biological mom is since she left before they two of them hatched * probably lives on the same island as vaporwave, she's met him a few times before, but doesn't have much opinion on him * she used to live inland, a couple hundred years after the war, near the mud and sky kingdom,,, but her dads were worried from the tension brewing there that they'd only get themselves hurt * so they moved outward towards the coasts of the sea kingdom, just to play it safe, you can never be too careful * she's only a liddle dragonet, really young and curious about the world, except her dads kept her on a tight leash so they wouldn't lose her or her twin sis * fascinated by stars, although isn't exactly sure if she'll become an astronomer or not. * hmmm,,, maybe something else too. different ideas probably but this is a start. operation jinco * never knew about the world she lived on, pyrrhia, since it was kinda blown up by an unknown mastermind from the future who was bad * war started up between the evil guy and everyone else, dragonkind fled to space on homebases, life isn't the best at first, but slowly became just as good as any life. she adapted * lives with her two fathers and twin sister in a roomy dorm near the art supply store and library, learned about pyrrhia through stories her fathers told her and it seemed like a great place to live. her mom died in the war before she even hatched, the only family she ever knew was her dad and twin sister * at a young age, zandoli always loved art, the way the colors spread out upon a canvas and she was determined to do something like that too, it's more or less very abstract but she's getting there personality traits operation vaporwave * typical child, immature, loud and too curious for her own good, gets in over her own head sometimes * will make some decisions on a whim, but is overall bubbly and caring * would try to fight you if you try to hurt anyone close to her,,, but she sucks at fighting so it's not much to worry about * chill but on an occasion cool, bites a lot too * she doesn't really know much about the world and is open to learning more, keenly interested in everything operation jinco * loves art and wishes to become famous artist in the future, perhaps to brighten up the days spent on homebase * generally optimistic and happy, sometimes dreams too big or gets over her head * childish and full of hugs, really, she can get a bit snappy when something comes anywhere near her family ** especially protective of her twin sister * talkative and has zero stagefright, slight self-esteem issues though, but it works out swell in the end * talks in a friendly, carefree manner and just wants to make others smile * clingy, while she may be friendly, zandoli will sometimes cling to any dragon nearby when she's scared or overly excited about something Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:LGBT+